Interrogation
by FluffballPaws
Summary: sofia suffers Catherine's interogation skills...femslash fluff


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own CSI or its characters this is written purely for entertainment reasons and no profit

**A.N**: this is a femslash story...

Sofia P.O.V

I hate slow nights, I have no distraction to distract me from her. No distraction for the way she makes me feel, nothing to focus my mind on. On a slow night all I can think is her. I'm walking through the lab looking for anyone who could use any assistance, I can't find anything so instead go in search of coffee, I reach the break room without really knowing how I got there, my mind wasn't on where I was. I walk into the near empty room with my mind still far away, a small cough brings me out of my reverie. I look up strait into the older woman's sparkling eyes. Catherine continues to stare at me before she speaks again.

"I asked if it was a slow night for you too? Are you okay you seemed far away?" she speaks in a soft voice before smirking "someone special?" I'm shocked and take my coffee and sit by her finding the dark liquid very interesting, looking up she saw concern over Catherine's beautiful features.

"yea, I'm having a slow night, looking to see if anyone could use some assistance. But no luck, and you could say someone special is on my mind." I look down I cant believe I'm telling her this "just wish they thought I was worth something too." again I find my Coffee interesting as I stir the steamy liquid, I bring the up to my lips and sip and let the liquid run down my now dry throat.

"what do you mean?" Cath finally breaks the silence "you like them but they turned you down?"

"no I mean I haven't told them but I know they wont be interested." I elaborate…why am I telling her all this? Do I have a secret desire to die today? I look up and find her eyes drilling holes in me obviously she's not impressed with my answer to her question. She's got that look, the one she puts on when going into an interrogation. She looking like a lioness who's just seen her dinner.

"this is how its going to work. Since its obvious your not going to xplain yourself detective, I am going to ask you questions on your special someone. Okay?" without waiting for an answer she jumps in with the first question. "are you friends with them?"

"only just, we don't hang out but we do talk." she looks thoughtful, is she trying to find out who I like? Okay I don't like her I love her.

"how do you know them?" damn I wish she wouldn't have asked that! She's going to figure it out I know she is. Oh I guess ill have to except it I cant hide forever

"work" this answer surprises her and she looks at me and smiles.

"I see your problem. But I don't think its Warrick because you don't talk much, you and Greg seem more like siblings, so I have a fifty-fifty percent change of getting this right. But shall I ask another question…what 3 things reminds you of them?" all at once things rush into my mind and my head screams everything. Its funny she assumes its one of the boys though.

" water…the blue eyes" her eyes flash she thinks its Grissom now. "fire…reminds me of the passion they hold." that one has her Grissom doesn't show passion. "strawberries" I leave no explanation for the last one and she doesn't seem to mind, she's wracking her brain trying to think of boys that have blue eyes and show passion.

"okay Nick is out and Grissom is also out…god Sofia I don't know. I'm not even sure I want to know." she mumbles something after that but I don't quite catch it. But it sounded like 'my eyes would be as green as Warricks are' but that cant be right. Im about to ask her to repeat it when she asks a question

"what would you do if he kissed you?" she asks fighting back a smirk. And this time when I look at her I see her eyes fixed on me.

"if She kissed be id be in shock but id sure as hell kiss her back." I close my eyes and lean back, somewhere along the interrogation id put my cup down. When I reopen my eyes I look over at her as she comes to the realisation of what I've said "but she'd never kiss me any way she's way to beautiful for that" I say knowing she hasn't quite figured it out. She sits quiet for a few moment and then whispers.

"Sofia? It would never happen huh? Why wouldn't I kiss you? Your as sexy as hell and if anyone says no to you they are a fool." I look at her surprised but before I can say anything my lips are caught in a passionate kiss. I feel her tongue play at my lips demanding entrance which I grant her with a whimper. Her lips are soft and her tongue is exploring my mouth. I moan as she plays with my tongue and she shudders and answers with a whimper. She pulls back and looks at me through lust filled eyes.

"strawberries huh? I like them but they don't taste as good as you." grabbing my hand she pulls me to the parking lot.

"where are we going?" I ask in a daze.

"home…shift ended about 5 minutes ago!" we get in the car and speed off.

**reveiw plz**


End file.
